For the Love of a King
by TheTudorRoseQueen
Summary: Elizabeth of York is a young princess in love. She is determined to know whether or not Richard loves her back as much as she loves him. But, Elizabeth only realizes how much she loves Richard right before he leaves to go to battle with Henry Tudor. Will she have a chance to tell him? R/R Elizabeth Y/Richard III ONE-SHOT


**For the Love of a King**

**Author's Note: So, after finding an interest in **_**The Cousins' War (War of the Roses)**_** I decided to write something about Elizabeth of York and Richard III. I know a lot of authors have done a lot of romance stories between Bess and Richard. Just read and tell me what you think! This will most likely be a one-shot. In this version, Bess will be about 18/19-ish, so Richard would be around 32. – ****Note****: inspired by **_**The White Queen**_** after watching the season finale. It is my own historical view on the "romance" between EOY and RIII — This is also on **fictionpress **under my penname: HighQueenofFaerie**

I declare it. I am in love with Richard. I think that I can honestly say that it was, indeed, when he came to me and my mother — asking her permission for me to come to court. I know it in my heart that he loves me as well, not just as an uncle should love a niece but in a way that a man loves a woman. There was no need to say the words for I could see it in his eyes. I could see it when he looked my way for the first time, since becoming a woman. Though he does not wish to, he loves me as I love him. And now because of his request, I have come to court. At last, I am at my king's side. I truly have everything a girl my age could desire. I have won the affections of my York King and I will never give up my devotion to him. I am delighted that my mother and I have chosen to remain loyal thus far to the House of York. I believe that it pleases His Majesty greatly. He would not wish for anything else from his niece. He wrote me a note before he left for war that if he returned, he would make me his wife and Queen of England. I will be queen like my mother was. I will be Elizabeth of York, _Queen of England_.

Many in my uncle's court would oppose to this, only because they believed my mother to be a witch. This same court had accused my grandmother of witchcraft. However, I will not let these rumours come between me and my crown. I _will_ be queen, since my brothers are believed to be dead. Some say that my uncle had them murdered in the Tower. But, he would not do that, would he? Richard would not have murdered his own nephews just to be King of England. He told me himself! Though, the thoughts still plagued me every night. There was something that gnawed at my heart. It was completely credible that Richard had something to do with the murder of my brothers. I did not wish to believe this at all. _No, stop it, Lizzie. _I scolded myself. I sighed as I walked down a long stretch of corridor to a window. I peered out to the river Thames and felt my happiness drain. I was a pawn in a game of chess. Nothing more. _Richard loves you, Lizzie. _I kept on telling myself. _He wants you to be his queen, not Anne._ What was I to do? I was going on through a constant war with my heart. I loved Richard with all my heart. I did!

That was when the thoughts of Henry Tudor slithered into my thoughts. If Richard lost at Bosworth, Henry would become King of England. I did not wish to marry Margaret Beaufort's son! I wanted to be Richard's queen, even if that meant being second best beside Anne Neville. I was distracted out of my reverie as a pair of hands settled heavily on my shoulders. I touched the hands that were on my shoulders and smiled calmly. _Richard, _I thought.

"Lizzie, are you well?" Richard asked.

I turned and met his eyes. His soft brown eyes gazed eloquently at me. I caught myself blushing as he smiled at me tenderly and planted a kiss just above one of my brow. I briefly closed my eyes as we stood only mere inches apart. My breathing suddenly became shallow.

"Richard, must you go to war?" I asked my voice barely above a whisper.

Richard cupped either side of my face and gently stroked my cheekbones with his thumbs. I wanted him to stay. I did not wish for him to go and fight.

"I must, Lizzie. I fight for England and my right to be king."

"May God be with you then, Richard. I love you." I replied, feeling my stomach flutter as I spoke those three words to him.

Richard simply smiled and bent his head down to kiss me. I lifted my head up to kiss him. I suppose I had been a little too eager to share a kiss for I had surprised him. Still, he deepened our kiss and held me close to him. The sound of voices and footsteps down the corridor startled both of us. Our kiss had ended. Richard stared at me a little stunned. I was just as stunned as he was.

"I ought to leave. My army is waiting. Good bye, Elizabeth."

"It is not good-bye forever." I told him.

He smiled…but it was not a genuine smile. Before I could react, he was off. My heart ached as I watched him go.

"Richard!" I called.

He stopped in his tracks and looked to me.

"Do you love me?"

"Yes," he admitted.

I told myself not to smile, but I could not help it. Richard gave me one last knowing look before departing. Yes, he did indeed love me as I loved him. His actions only proved otherwise. I was happy. I was happy he loved me.

**.::*::.**


End file.
